A cradle head is an important component for aerial photography of an unmanned aerial vehicle. The cradle head is for carrying an imaging device such as a camera, and controlling swiveling, as well as shooting angle, of the camera.
Currently, cameras are directly fixed on a cradle head support in most cases. The cradle head support and the camera are both exposed to an external environment and susceptible to erosion from rain, sand and dust, such that the camera and the cradle head, which are precise and delicate instruments, are very easily damaged or worn.